


Pony Comfort

by Jathis



Series: Centaurs [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Centaurs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7036978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phasma cheers up her Pony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pony Comfort

She knew that Mitaka had had a rough day when he didn't immediately react upon hearing her approach him from behind. He didn't even shift on his hooves or take a step as if to bolt. He just sighed, shoulders falling as he leaned against the counter.

The massive Mare moved to stand beside him, smiling as she removed her helmet and leaned her flank against him. "Tired?" Phasma asked.

"I got kicked by the General today," he mumbled. "He got mad because I reminded him I'm a Pony not a Donkey."

Phasma snorted, leaning forward to give his shoulder a tender nip in affection. "I'm here now," she promised.

"Yeah..." Mitaka smiled and turned to look at her. They leaned forward and their noses were soon touching, allowing them to share their air between each other.

"My little Pony," Phasma cooed.

"My big war Mare," Mitaka agreed.


End file.
